


You Don't Have a Choice

by RockyWorkshop



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Death Scene, its not too graphic but just in case, there are scenes where a character is being detached and split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyWorkshop/pseuds/RockyWorkshop
Summary: My face detached from my body.That wasn't supposed to happen(A collection of short stories to help me flesh out my OC, Leelo)





	1. The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> For a little bit of insight; Leelo is an OC of mine and is the child of Aja and stepchild of Morando. She's Morando's project, being a personalized weapon against his own people and enemy planets. She's a child (around eight), and is a symbol of something she doesn't understand.

My face detached from my body.

 

That wasn't supposed to happen

 

Citizens gasp and shriek in horror, jumping back at the sight. No one took a step towards me, pushing each other away as they horrifically **stare.** Unlike the citizens' reactions, my mother quickly ran to my side and bend down to my height. Gently pushing back my hovering face into my head, she calmly asks, “Is everything alright, Leelo?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” I lied. “It was just...a trigger, I believe.” She softly smiles at me, looking up to meet eyes with our guard. “Zadra, take her aside, please.” She nods as she grabs my hand, guiding me back to the palace as I hear mother shout, “Everything is fine, it was only a tick! None of you have done anything wrong!”

 

\---

 

“You’re glitching again.”

 

Instead of being greeted with my lonely bedroom, I was forced to spread my body across the operation table. _Literally._

 

My face hovers above my head once again as my arms detach and split to reveal the deactivated laser rays inside. My chest opens up, each sections showing the gadgets and many small yet powerful explosions stored away. A large blue screen towered before me, small red alerts popping up of every flaw.

 

My father, King Morando, stood over my body as he looks me over. Looking over the data screens, he says, “You’ve been messing with your system, haven’t you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Care to explain why?”

 

“...It felt uncomfortable.”

 

My father looks at my arm, noticing the brute force to my chastized ray. “The truth, Leelo.”

 

“I don’t want to be a weapon.”

 

“I see.” He grabs a tool and picks up my arm, twisting the gears to reactivate the weapon. “I understand that you don’t _want_ to be like this, but in this society, it’s required for the citizens to understand what sort of government we have. Your existence keeps citizens from hurting others. You keep them from hurting _us.”_

 

Switching from my arm to my chest, he makes a few last touches before pushing down my core. I felt my body jolt with energy, snapping back together as it hides the many systems and gadgets. Lifting myself up, I looked normal. Just another Akiradion.

 

Putting the tool down, he turns to me, reminding me, “And if you still don’t understand, just remember,”

 

**“You don’t have a choice.”**


	2. They Kept Turning Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leelo tries to make a friend.

“Please don’t hurt me!”

 

She turned away. 

 

_ She kept turning away. _

 

I know I wasn't supposed to, but I ran from the palace. Day after day of studying in my room just felt...lonely. With a small cloak and an open window, I’d quickly jump out and ran to a nearby plaza. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, someone would treat me with kindness. But knowing my status, doubt filled my mind and it proved it true. 

 

The young girl covered her face, her eyes squeezing tight as she shields herself from me. Inbetween us laid a small, simple toy. Picking up the toy, I try handing it back to her, only to have her scoot away.

 

This wasn’t the first time.

 

When it did happen, I remember being confused. All the children my age were scared of me, some of them taking action and acted like a hero, defending the others as they shoo me away. I remember Zadra taking my hand, pulling me away from the kids as looks of fear and disgust burned through my head. 

 

_ “What’s wrong with me, mother?”  _

 

_ We stood at the bounty and watched the city lights sparkle in the endless night, hovering cars passing by as the citizens continue their lives. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Leelo.” She smiles at me. “You’re perfectly fine.” _

 

_ “Then why do kids keep running from me?”  _

 

_ “You have...something special, Leelo. You have a trait that some Akiradions don’t understand. Different is good, but it doesn’t mean they’ll accept it.”  _

 

At the time, I accepted that answer. I thought it meant I had something  _ too good _ , but as the years' pass, I finally understood that wasn’t the case. I was special, yes, but not for the right reasons. Old news articles from databases of how I was meant to be the next super soldier, how my strength could kill in masses, how I could be the future’s ruthless leader. Words of  **monster, inhuman, dangerous** \- that’s when I understood.

 

Slowly reaching the toy out to her, I try to present myself as harmless. She slowly peaked her eye open, looking at the ragged toy. Slowly lifting her arms from her face, she looks at me with confusing fear. I smile, “Hello.” I got closer, “I’m Leelo.” She hesitantly reached for the toy, her eyes never leaving mine as she grips onto it. 

 

Just as she was ready to take it, two adults quickly ran towards us, swooping her into their arms and quickly stepping away. The toy dropped from her hands, reaching for it once again. “P-Princess Leelo! I’m sorry, was my daughter bothering you?”

 

“No, she wasn’t.” Picking up the toy again, I try handing it to them, only to have them step further away. “Oh, that, you can have that, my royal!”

 

“I don’t want it, I just-”

 

Fear overtook them as they quickly walked away, looking back to see if I followed them, or ready to “react.” 

 

I stood there and stared blankly with the unwanted toy. 

 

Just like before, they all turn away.


	3. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leelo wasn't supposed to be here.

All I remembered was pain.

 

Blistering and agonizing pain, pricing into my chest. With blurred vision, I look down and saw the implanted spear near my core. Tingling fingers reached to touch it, feeling as my body slowly fade away. My senses left me as I watch as my world turn dark, only to be left with a memory burned into my head. Looking up, mother held me in her arms as she screamed through her sobs as the darkness covered her face.

 

Then I felt…

 

Nothing.

 

It was dark. Seconds, minutes, or hours would pass before I woke anew. 

 

I would open my eyes to a bright light. Blinking, my vision adjusted and blur, seeing three silhouettes towering over me. Words I could barely hear were spoken, my eyes finally adjusting and seeing the people looking down at me. They were two four arm figures and a man with a large crown upon his face. The woman covered her mouth in fear and tears, the man next to her shook, hesitantly reaching his hand out to touch my face before pulling back. The crowned sir stood there in shock, backing away and whispering words I could not understand. The four-arm man stepped back to steady himself, leaning against a control panel as he says, “I...I did it?” A chuckle left him before bursting into laughter, sobs leaving him as he chokes through his giggles, pushing himself forward to lift me up and wrap his four arms around me with continuous laughter and sobs.  _ “I did it!” _ He shouted.

 

The woman held her breath, then let go as she joined the hug and cried with relief.

 

Without much thought at the time, I look up at the two and spoke my first words-

 

“How may I assist you today?”

 

The chuckling and tears stopped. The woman slowly lifted her arms from me and look as if the air left her lungs. The man slowly let go and left his hands on my shoulders. Shaking his head with sadden eyes and clench teeth, a single word left his mouth.  _ “No…” _

 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t quite get that. How may I assist you today?”

 

His pupils contracted as he squeezes my shoulders. “No, no, no, no, nonono _ nonono!”  _ All the sudden he was shaking me, screaming with a fit of anger I couldn’t understand, saying that  _ I wasn't supposed to be like a blank, I was supposed to be Leelo, not this, not this thing he created,  _ **_Leelo._ **

 

The woman screamed at him, trying to pull me away from his grip and join his sobs once more. The last thing that happens that day was the crowned man pulling me away from the two, forcing me down on the operating table and pressing down on my core and-

 

Nothing.

 

Minutes would pass until I woke up again. Adjusting to my surroundings, I notice I was in the same operation table in a much messier lab. “...and that’s how you turn it on?”    
  


“ _ Her,  _ Morando. That’s how you turn her on.” 

 

Turned out it was weeks since my last reactivation. Automatic knowledge filled my head and I suddenly knew my purpose; I am Leelo Tarron. I am the daughter of Aja Tarron, the current queen of Akiradian-5. The four-arm man is my uncle, Krel, the prince and advisor for the Royals, and head of the engineering and technology for the kingdom. The crowned sir was my step-father, King Morando, and the army’s top general. 

 

After days of Krel working on me and showing father and mother what to do if I fall apart, I was finally allowed to leave that lab. Krel helped me from the table, setting me on my feet for the first time. Wobbling, I quickly grab onto his leg to steady myself. Looking up, his sorrowful face turned to one of patience. “It’s okay. Just...take a step. Like this.” Holding my hand, he took two small steps forward. With weak legs, I followed his lead, taking our time to look into the mirror. 

 

I was nothing but scraps. 

 

Well, almost. Krel got on his knees and explained, “We try to revive you in the status pod but...we were too late. Only parts of your body would return, but it wasn’t enough to bring you back. So we-” He stopped himself, clearing his throat before going on, “ _...I  _ did whatever I could to get you back.”

 

“And he brought you back as a cyborg.” Father would come behind me, staring at me with curiosity and interest as he says, “A cyborg with some  _ enhancements.”  _

 

As days pass, I learn more and more on who I was supposed to be. Originally I was created to be the sole purpose of peace. The peace treaty for the Tarrons and Morando’s army, and later decided to make me be the future peacemaker and leader of this planet. From what I’ve collected, I was supposed to have a coronation for the title of princess at the age of five. 

 

But due to the rebellion, they had other plans, resulting in me being assassinated some time ago.

 

Now I return as a replacement to the peace treaty. Or, so I was told. It was only days later I learn that I was nothing but a military weapon. During the time I was asleep, father demanded me to be upgraded. Now instead of my original design of four arms, I have two filled with missiles and lasers. I was sturdy, stronger, but I disliked it. The citizens only see me as a terrorist, built with upgrades of weapons and a bomb near my core. 

 

Moments would arise where father would put me in the frontline of guards, being bashful about how his stepdaughter will simply take them out within seconds if they don’t obey. Well, until mother came in and disband the threats of my father.

 

I never understood why he did that.

 

Time would pass, and Krel and mother would do check-ups on me. She held me in her arms as Krel pointed a flashlight into my eyes before writing down on his report. “Any memories?” I shook my head. He sighed, before giving me a soft smile and says, “That’s okay. It takes a while to adjust. Someday, we’ll get there.”   
  


When I was six, Krel made his final touches on me and showed me a mirror. A normal Akiradion. Two strands of hair poking out, with two buns laying at the side of my hair. Lacking my other two arms, my clothes were changed to have loose sleeves to cover the many incisions in my arms. 

 

On my sixth birthday, Krel gifted me with a few final touches to finish my scrappy look. His brows scrunched as he implanted my new face, then giving a proud smirk as he grabbed a mirror. “All new!” For the first time, I looked like a normal Akiradion. Two strands of hair stick out in front of my eyes with two buns laying on the sides of my head. Lacking my other two arms, my clothes were adjusted to have loose sleeves to cover the many incisions on my arm. Krel chuckled before giving a somber smile. “When you were little, I showed you one of the earth’s princesses. They called her Princess Leia, and you would always beg your ma to fix your hair just like hers. Do you remember that?” I shook my head. “That’s alright. I just hope you like it.” 

 

I’ve always wondered who Leelo was. I know that I'm supposed to be Leelo, but everyone knew I was nothing but a replacement. We know I would never replace the princess’s presence, and each day of her death would leave the kingdom in tears with the growing fear of me. Figures of Leelo’s and gifts for her spirit’s grave would flood the cities, hoping that one day their lost princess would return.

 

Now everything has become dull. My lift remained in my room or the lab, constantly learning useless knowledge or trying to remove the many weapons inside of me. Even as I walk the streets, no trouble came my way; everyone did just as I said. 

 

It became a reminder of my existence; I wasn't supposed to be here.

  
I passed away years ago, and that’s the person everyone miss.   
  
Soon I’ll be nine, and I’m left with the constant thought of how I'm supposed to replace their beloved daughter.


End file.
